


Like Father Like Daughter

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Imagines - lunar_saturn_88 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Daughter Reader Stark, Family, Gen, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor, du seist Tony Starks Tochter und würdest den ersten Iron Woman Anzug kreieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Father Like Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822184) by [lunar_saturn_88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88). 



> Dies ist lediglich eine Übersetzung und nichts davon gehört mir :)
> 
> Y/N – Your Name / Dein Name

Du warst beschäftigt. Du hattest das Labor seit Tagen kaum verlassen. Du warst sehr beschäftigt damit an etwas ganz speziellem zu arbeiten. Du hattest Jarvis gesagt, weder er noch die Avengers – deinen Vater eingeschlossen - sollten dich belästigen. Du arbeitest sehr hart an einer Iron Man Rüstung, aber sie war nicht wie die deines Vaters. Sie war dafür gedacht, dass du sie trugst, was bedeutete, dass er weiblicher aussah als der deines Vaters. Du hattest sogar (Farben) anstatt Rot und Gold, welches er verwendet hatte, herausgesucht.

Dein Haar schichtete sich auf der Oberseite deines Kopfes und ein Schraubenzieher war zwischen deine Zähne geklemmt. Du schweißtest ein Stück zusammen. Du riebst dir übers Gesicht und stießt um den Schraubenzieher herum einen Seufzer aus. Das würde eine längere Schicht werden. Aber du vermutetest es war, weil du ein Genie warst, genau wie dein Vater.

Du hörtest auf daran zu arbeiten, als du hörtest, wie die Tür aufglitt.

„Y/N? Was zur Hölle tust du da?“ Hörtest du deinen Vater sagen.

Du fuhrst herum. „Verdammt.“ murmeltest du, den Blick auf deinen Vater gerichtet, der dich sehr aufgeregt betrachtete.

„Y/N, was zum Teufel ist das?“

Du sahst auf den Boden und rolltest mit den Augen. „Wie sieht es denn aus, Dad?“

„Was zur Hölle … kein bauen von Anzügen.“

„Gott, du bist nicht der einzige, der weiß wie man das baut. Ich dachte, dass es genial wäre einen Anzug für mich zu machen.“

„Y/N … du bist eine Hochschulstudentin.“

Du rolltest mit den Augen. „Ich bin dabei meine Doktorarbeit zu schreiben. Komm schon, Dad …“ sagtest du stöhnend.

Tony rieb sich das Gesicht. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass du genauso werden würdest, wie er. „Verdammt.“

„Du hättest wissen müssen, dass ich im Begriff war genauso genial zu werden wie du?“

„Ja … warum hast du mir nie gesagt, dass du Anzüge bauen wolltest?“

„Nun … Ich dachte du würdest vielleicht nicht zustimmen.“

Tony sah zu dem Anzug hinüber. „Sieht gut aus, dafür dass es dein erster Versuch ist.“ sagte Tony, und schenkte dir ein kleines Lächeln.

„Wirklich?“ fragtest du mit großen Augen.

„Ja, wirklich. Y/N, du hast einen guten Job gemacht bei deinem ersten Anzug.“

„Wow … Danke Dad. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie viel mir das bedeutet.“

Tony lächelte dich an. Er war glücklich zu wissen, dass du nach ihm gekommen warst.


End file.
